Won't Go Home Without You
by bandgeek4396
Summary: Santana has a song for Quinn to let her know that she's there.


**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. Glee and it's characters and all that belong to RM. Won't Go Home Without You belongs to the amazing Maroon 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana stood in front of the Glee Club nervously. She knew she couldn't back out of this. She bailed on Brittany, and there was dastardly consequences. She wouldn't bail on Quinn, too. The broken blonde needed this more than the ditzy one. Santana was determined to be the one to fix her.<p>

Mr. Schue walked in and saw her standing at the front of the choir room with an electric guitar. He smiled at her, seeming surprised by her actions. She shrugged and shot him a questioning look. He nodded, giving her permission to start. She queued the band and the song started.

"_I asked her to stay_

_But she wouldn't listen_

_And she left before I had the chance to say"_

Quinn knew exactly what the Latina was doing. They had sat together in Santana's car for awhile listening to 'It Won't Be Soon Before Long' on repeat. She was really in love with this song. She told Santana that, and apparently the information had stuck. She smiled at the dark haired girl while she sang, locking gazes.

"_The words that would mend_

_The things that were broken_

_But now it's far too late she's gone away"  
><em>

It seemed that the rest of the club was confused. What was going on, and why was Santana singing for Quinn, a girl she supposedly hated and had beef with? Everyone's eyes were flickering between the two; Santana's gaze desperate to help, and Quinn's radiating sadness. They all wanted to know what they were missing.

"_Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

_Thinking 'Why does this happen to me,_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?'"_

Santana thought back to one of the times Quinn had slept over her house. It was just after she put Beth up for adoption, and her mom had decided she needed to get out of the house. So she called Santana and asked her to convince the blonde to spend the night at her place. Brittany's family was in France for the rest of the Summer, so it would just be the two of them. Santana was woken up that night by Quinn sobbing from the room next door. She crawled out of bed and into the one her friend was sleeping in. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and held her until both had fallen asleep.

"_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_

_Just give me one more chance to make it right_

_I may not make it through the night_

_I won't go home without you"_

Quinn chuckled a little; the song definitely fit Santana's persistence. She shook her head at the Latina's cheesy, falsely sultry look. Her face turned more serious as Santana began the next verse.

"_The taste of her breath_

_I'll never get over_

_And the noises that she made kept me awake"_

The rest of the group took that sexually, as most teens would. Eyes were wide and mouths were agape as they stared at the two. But only Quinn and Santana meant that the latter was referring to the nightmares Quinn used to have and how if Santana was around she'd be right there near Quinn's face, whispering soothing words. She'd always be so close that they were almost touching.

"_The weight of the things_

_That remained unspoken_

_Built up so much it crushed us every day"_

Quinn was stumped on that one. She knew that there were many things that the pair didn't talk about, but nothing was ever big enough to cause pain to either of them, she thought. Of course everyone had their own thoughts and secrets and opinions. Quinn understood that more than anybody. She was curious to what Santana meant by that, and made a mental note to ask.

Santana started in on the second refrain, singing her heart out and strumming chord after chord. The song was coming out beautifully, better than she expected. She expected to chicken out, actually. She did _not_ expect to make it this far into the song without a hitch. She smiled a little to herself and started in on the bridge.

"_Of all the things I felt but never really showed_

_Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go_

_I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh"_

Quinn saw the double meaning in the words. She wasn't stupid. Obviously part of it meant Santana's apology for causing rifts in their friendship multiple times. The lyrics represented a promise to try her hardest not to do that again. But the other meaning...Quinn saw it in Santana's eyes, and suddenly, the light bulb went off. She listened to the song, all thoughts in her mind coming to a halt. The only thing she could think was _"She loves me." _

Santana was panicking. She saw that look cross Quinn's face before; it was her epiphany look. She realized the undertone of the song. _Shitshitshit_, Santana thought. She broke eye contact with the blonde, opting instead to close her eyes all together. She played the last few lines of the song blindly, doing a mental happy dance that she didn't mess up.

"_I won't go home without you."_

The room was silent for a moment before erupting in cheers. Quinn stayed stock-still and mulled over what she had figured out. _Okay, so Santana obviously has feelings for me. Why is that making me all fuzzy inside? Do I feel the same, or not? Why is this so difficult! Ugh! Okay, think, Fabray. _She let her conscience do the talking for this part.

_Okay. Santana was there for you when no one else was. Santana was the one who came to your house in the middle of the night when you couldn't sleep because it hurt too much to think of Beth. Santana's the one who held you until you fell asleep. She's the only one who cared when you had a breakdown in New York (with the exception of Brittany, who was always glued to Santana's side, anyways). _

Quinn's face slowly spread with a smile. Yes, she did love Santana back. The dark haired girl in question was fidgeting in the seat next to her. Quinn reached over and put a hand on her knee, gently squeezing, before moving it upward and entwining her fingers with the darker girl's. Santana looked at her and smiled shakily.

After rehearsal ended, Quinn pulled Santana into a bear hug before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled shyly at Santana, who's face showed a cheesy grin. She grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged her along towards the parking lot. She wouldn't go home without Quinn.


End file.
